Forever yours
by Alibac
Summary: The blue in his tie reflecting beautifully in his eyes-lovingly gazing at me as I walked down the isle-to Him! It was like a dream, and a sudden feeling of floating, drifting slowly toward the man that I was going to marry...


Author's note: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

This story shows the sweeter side of Allen the day and night of their wedding...Enjoy!

The wedding had been as I had always imagined. classy, elegant, full of life. My dress beautifully crafted-delicately flowing, stopping just before the edge of the floor. Soft pink flowers gently placed atop of my light brown hair. As the music cued my entrance, I only hoped I wouldn't trip over my own heels. Then I saw him. The most amazing sight I ever dared to behold. A very well groomed, red haired man in a stunning black tuxedo. The blue in his tie reflecting beautifully in his eyes-lovingly gazing at me as I walked down the isle-to Him! It was like a dream, and a sudden feeling of floating, drifting slowly toward the man that I was going to marry. All else faded from sight, and all I saw was him standing there with a look of...love? pride? I would finally be completely his in a few, short moments. With all the competition , he was still in wonder that I agreed to be his. But It was I who was in awe that he asked me! When I reached him, he took my hands in his and gave me a smile, real and genuine. This was without a doubt the happiest moment I could recall.

With our vows exchanged, we were announced officially as husband and wife. Many friends approached giving their congratulations. Some of the older folks giving advice. In reality we were so absorbed with each other, we scarcely heard any word said. After much laughter and good company Allen asked me if I was ready to turn in for the evening. I readily agreed, and we made our good-bye's. Some had tears as we left, but we heard our share of whistling and hoots and hollering.

Admiring the sun's rays low on the horizon, he looped his arm through my own and started slowly down the familiar brick path we had taken so many times before. Not to my house but...our house! Anticipation of what was to come starting to set. Having looked forward to this day since forever, suddenly a stroke of fear swept over me. He was so confident. So sure of himself at times. What if he was completely turned away at my lack of knowledge of certain areas. It's not as if I was completely in the dark, but the little bits I had learned from here and there suddenly made me feel completely inadequate. My confidence in maintaining my land was extensive, but this...Thought after thought entered my mind and my heart started to beat rapidly. I suppose nerves were getting the best of me and I started to feel uneasy.

"We have arrived, my love." Allen softly spoke, suddenly bringing me from my thoughts. Sensing my hesitancy, he took my right hand in his, and his other gently stroked my cheek with his finger tips. "You are the most beautiful bride I could have ever hoped for. In my dreams, I couldn't have dreamed of anyone more beautiful." Gently, he kissed me. His lips were soft, sweet, reassuring. As if he knew just how to calm me. He gazed into my eyes, opened the door to our home and said "shall we"? I smiled and took his hand as we stepped inside.

When the door was secure, he put both hands on my cheeks. With a confident, almost seductive grin, planted a small kiss on my lips and whispered "alone at last". Again, I felt slight panic and my heart raced. Trying to prolong the moment just a little longer in order to get used to this new life I was about to begin, I asked him if he would like a cup of tea. He agreed that would be refreshing.

Maybe he was slightly anxious about what was to come as well, although he certainly gave no indication of that being true. I carefully watched as he took his suit jacket off and loosened his tie. I had never actually seen him with out some sort of overcoat. The fact that he was one layer short started to excite me. Slipping onto the newly handcrafted ruby sofa, he began to make himself comfortable. He had just freed the first two buttons of his white dress shirt when I handed him his cup. As I sipped the warm contents of my own cup, he patted the empty spot next to him, motioning for me to sit. Smoothing the fabric of my dress, I sheepishly positioned myself just inches away. After setting my cup on the small glass table in front of me, I rested my hands delicately one atop the other.

The lighting was dim, but perfectly glistened off the diamond on my finger, creating small rainbows of light reflecting off the draperies shading the windows. Allen, who had no interest in the mines, missed several days work looking for the perfect diamond. He had it specially crafted with five tiny pearls surrounding the diamond. He smiled mischievously and lifted my hand to admire the handiwork, only to lower my hand again, resting it just below his thigh. Setting his cup next to mine, he trailed his fingers along my silky smooth skin up to the wisps of hair behind my ears. He continued to run them through the feather-like waves causing chills inside and out which I hoped would go unnoticed. My hair was gorgeous-flowing in luxurious curls dangling over my shoulders. How could it have not been spectacular, when I had the salon expert giving it the utmost care. Allan had given a bit of special attention to it the day before, declaring I would have the most beautiful hair and be the envy of all...that I should be a princess-his princess!

He rested his other hand below my chin and slightly lifted so that my lips met his own. He kissed me sweetly, gently...deeply. I could feel the love and passion pouring out with his every movement. Pausing, he stood and lead me to the bedroom. My heart was racing mad and was sure my breathing would cease. There was no trying to prolong the evening any longer. I stood there with a look of wonder and amazement to this man I now called my husband.

Once again our lips met, but his crept down lower to my neck and around until he was standing directly behind me. Continuing to press sweet kisses onto me already sensitive skin, I felt the zipper on the back of my dress slide down. The chills that ran down my spine did not go unnoticed this time. Allen ran his hands along my sides bringing my dress down to the floor, revealing an ivory lace bustier, matching panties and stockings that ended at my thigh. After slipping out of my heels, he turned me towards him.

"You are so beautiful. I am completely mesmerized!" He said in a husky, breathless tone. He cupped my face and kissed me with passion and desire. Seeing that wanting look in his eyes made me completely lost to his touch. He swept me off my feet and laid me in the bed, gently climbing on top of me. I could feel the heat of our bodies as he pressed his to mine. I reached for the pendent on his necklace, then lowered my shaking fingers to undue the rest of the buttons on his shirt. His bare chest underneath felt amazing, and I lightly ran my nails around to the muscles on his back and down to his waist. His eyes shut for a moment, but when he reopened them he took my lips in his and kissed me wildly with an unknown passion. He unhooked the clasps in my bra easily, and dropped it beside the bed. My chest was pulled toward him with his arms tightly behind me. My breaths were short and rapid. He squeezed my breasts tenderly, but fully while kissing one then the other, causing me to let out small moans of pleasure. He enjoyed seeing me in such a state of upheaval, and kissed his way down my naval and over my panties. Making small circular motions with his fingers, I instinctively moved my hips along with his movements. He pulled one stocking off and then the other and slid my panties off over the tips of my toes. Returning to my bare parts he moved his fingers around the outer edge. Noticing how ready I had become, he lifted slightly off me and unbuttoned, then removed his boxers and slacks in one swipe. My eyes widened at the feature. I was all nerves at the thought of 'that' fitting inside me. He kissed me hard and lowered himself to me and looked directly into my eyes.

"My lovely, beautiful wife. I have waited my whole life for you and have wanted to show my love to you since the day you agreed to be mine. I will try my very best to be gentle."

He kissed me again and positioned himself. I was in such a fit of pleasure upon his entrance that I wasn't fully aware he wasn't completely inside, until I felt a jolting pain. Small tears slid down my cheeks and he slowed his movements giving me time to adjust. With fingers stroking my face and lips touching mine he waited until the pain subsided. I sighed heavily and pushed slightly against him encouraging him to continue. He was hesitant and slow. With a little more encouragement he gradually gave way to deep steady thrusts. I held on to his body, tightly, never wanting to let go of the pleasure he was causing within me. Small breaths escaped my lips against his ear. His breathing was also erratic, and his eyes shone complete satisfaction in having my body all to himself. Before I knew what was happening, a state of complete ecstasy swept over me and my body felt elated. I clamped my insides tight each time and breathed out his name over and over. Hearing his name said by the women he was giving so much pleasure to suddenly put Allen over the top, releasing deep inside of my being. Afterward, we stilled and held on each other tightly for several moments.

He slid in front of me, arms still firmly around my waist. Staring at me with the most loving expression, he whispered "My beautiful, innocent wife. You are now truly mine and only mine! I will love you with each and every breath I take!" He pulled me in, wrapping me in his arms and kissed my lips with all the love in his heart.

I rested my head on his chest and said with a barely audible voice, " I do belong to you. My happiness will forever depend on you being in my life...I will always love you...my dearest, beloved husband!


End file.
